Harry Potter and the Power of the Vampire
by Aurora Phoenix2004
Summary: Harry is in the thick of the war on Voldemort and has to deal with his greatly increased Powers and with some odd, disturbing skills he inherited from one of the founders of Hogwarts. He and Ginny grow into something more then friends.
1. Chapter 1 Taken

It was the summer of the 7thyear. Harry's uncle had been brutally abusing him ever since he got off the train last school term. Harry still morning the loss of his godfather that he was always in a bad mood he had many nightmares that just would not quit from waking him up in the middle of the night.

Harry awoke up 3 hours later in a too familiar room. He tried getting up and winced at the pain. He knew he had broken ribs. There was very little light shining underneath the door. His windows were bolted shut and bars put back up and his clock was broken from the last fight that Harry had to fight his uncle so Harry had absolutely no idea what time or day it was. Sitting there for and hour thinking Harry started losing hope of rescue at all. Harry had sent Hedwig to Ginny to deliver a letter the night before but she had not returned yet so Harry had no way of calling for help just in case something like this was too happened. But now, without her, Harry didn't have any communication to the wizarding world.

Harry was in so much pain that he did not want to get up that day his uncle went to the extreme of beating him up the night before that he had two black eyes an many bruises on his chest and arms Vernon went as far as to stab Harry but Harry just kept to his room only allowed him self to do his work that Vernon Dursley had put out for that day.

He knew that he needed to get up because it was his time to use the restroom since his uncle only opened the door to his room three times a day and only for two hours at a time or if he was sent out to do the big list of chores that his uncle had left him for that day

1. Vacuum the whole house  
2. Clean the toilets  
3. Paint the fence  
4. Mow the lawn  
5. Wash the dishes  
6. Fold the clothes  
7. Pull weeds  
8. Clean windows  
9. Dust everything  
10. Polish table  
11. Iron Dudley's shirts  
12. Clean the gutter  
13. Clean the fireplace  
14. Fix the TV  
15. Fix Dudley's XBOX Elite  
16. Cook Lunch  
17. Take out the trash  
18. Do Dudley's Homework  
19. Cook Dinner  
If you don't finish this list you will be beaten to death.

But when he had just got done with the 12th chore on his list there was a load crack from out in the back yard when Harry went to the window to see what it was that made the crack but as he got close to the window he saw to black hooded Death Eaters start making there way towards the house at seeing this he took out his wand and ran for his room to send a owl to the order that he was under attack. Harry had ran to his desk that he had in the corner of the small room that he had and started to write the note as quick as he could.

Ootp

Under attack send help there is two many death eaters here now. Don't know how many are coming. I don't know how long I can hold them off come quick. Please don't let Sirius no this I don't want to lose him again.

Harry

Hedwig knew that she need to get to Harry she knew that there was something wrong and that she need to get a the letter that Harry had wrote to the order before it was to late she had just got to the window in time to see the death eater disaprated from the back yard taking Harry with them. Vernon was watching the football game when he turned to see what Harry was taking so long to do a few flowers that he did not notice that there was two black hooded fingers standing no more then ten feet from there door when Vernon herd the door blast of the hinges he turned around to see that there was a green flash of light speeding for him when it him strate in the chest before he fell to the ground dead.

In a dark and musty room all in black and green sat a man that resembled a snake, this man was the most feared man in the muggle and wizarding world no one liked him no one ever cared about him so this day he kills muggles and wizards and witches just to make the wizarding world pure bloods.

My lord we have the Potter boy! Where is he? In the dungeons my lord, Bring me the boy Lucius. Yes my lord as Lucius bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort before he turned to leave for the dungeons.

Harry still out of it from the nights beating from the many of the dark followers of the dark lord, that he could not tell that there was a group of white robed vampires, watching him form the corner of the cell that he was in. We most do something he is close to death one of the vampires in the back of the group said.

We will when the time is right Argon we can't push him right now in his state that he is in and also my scans say that this boy is going to come in to his powers tonight and all we can do now is to guard him from the dark lord, Armand said from the front of the group in white.

Lucius was on his way down to get the boy, when he got to the cell that Harry was in he thought that he herds voices coming from the cell that the boy was in.

That is weird I new that I put the boy in the cell alone what can he possible done to get people in there this house is unplotable an there's too many wards around this place that know one could have gotten in here without setting off the alarms Lucius said to him self.

Lucius walked with a pace of importance to get to the cell door that the boy that the dark lord wanted but as he got to the door to look in but all he could see was a blinding white light shine though the little bared windowed door. What the bloody hell is going on in here Lucius said as he looked through the window but did not get the second chance to before he was blown back against wall knocked out cold.

He is vary powerful Argon said as he watched the death eater being blasted out of the closed door way. Yes my scans where right he is vary powerful I don't even think that man was even standing there it just blow him out of the door not knowing that he was even there the leader of the group of vampires said in a low tone just for the other vampires could here him. He must be moved to the castle Argon said but soon changed his mind when he looked down to see the pool of blood coming from the back side of Harry's back.

He has been stabbed cried Selena the only female vampire in the group of vampires, yes-yes i know Armand said. He is dieing Selena you most turn him to save his life I no Know healing and if we don't do something the fate of this world is hopeless said Argon.

**A/N I have redone this chapter it is mutch longer now but i still need help from the readers . I have desided to not keep sirus alive for this segment of the story he might come in to it in later chapters thow.**

**Thanks to**

**Phx. tears**- i will slow it down a bit

**Justplainstupid**- Nice name by the way/yes i will work on that.


	2. Chapter 2 Damage Taken

_**Chapter 2 Damage Taken and the new Harry Potter**__**This story is mine I just have it on this other site it may be seen here or on **__**I do not own nothing of Harry Potter I only own the plot of this story**_

Before Selena could even get a inch in front of Harry, Harry started to glow deep blood red and that there was high levels of magic pulsating in the air around the room that no one could see but for the vampires. Argon what is happening to him Selena said as she backed up to where she had been standing.

He is coming in to his powers way to early he should not be in this place his powers will only blow the place up he is way too powerful to handle just by us alone we must get the elder vampires. To help just as Argon did another scan to see just how much damage was done but got nothing. Oh god he is a pure vampire already he is much more powerful than I thought that he was I have not seen his kind for many years.

Not even Voldemort or Dumbledore is this powerful not even his father and mother where this strong he out beats us all tenfold. What do we do with him now that he is healing himself Armand said from the corner that he had gone to when Harry glowed blood red? I we most go get the elders read for what is going to come he know that we are here and he want to talk to the elder but he must not be seen because the laws that govern are kind do not fall on him he is more powerful than any of our kind.

He can kill any one of use at any time but he chose not to kill us only because he does not know how to go to ones he regains his state of mind so we just leave for the time being to get the elder ready for him.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Dumbledore was in his office going over some papers that he had been working on for the order members when Severus walked in real tired and run down still in his Black Death Eater robes caring with him the remains of the stuff that was Harry's

That Voldemort had burned that night. Headmaster I have come baring news what is it Severus Voldemort as the Potter boy he had sent Lucius Knot and Cribbed to kidnap potter but when they got there Harry was already beaten to the point that he was already out so they took him to a sell and that is where he has been since Severus said as he ran out of the breath that he had been holding on to since he entered the headmasters office.

Ok Severus I need you to go and round up all the order and bring them to this office there is going to be a emergency meeting of the order to discuss the happens that you have had said tonight. As you wish Albus as Severus turned to the door to head to the doors

Meanwhile at Vampire Stronghold

Argon walked in to the grand hall of the biggest castle in the outcast parts of Ireland Argon rushed to the blood door that held the sleeping elders tombs and went straight to the front and sat on the throne that the elder of that mouth sat but at this time there was no elder for the month but Argon was the head of the vampires while the elders where asleep and was the only one that could wake the elders so early in the month it was real dangerous to do so but he knew that he needed to wake them.

Argon walked to the left of the red rock box that would open Angelique Grave he slid the lid to see the man that lade in the grave then he took the knife that he used to wake the elders and slit his arm to give the few drops of blood that would bring the elders to life ones again

Angelique flew from the grave but came down when he noticed that Argon his son was standing at the grave that he had came from what brings you to wake me son Angelique said but Angelique sensed that there was a something wrong and Argon knew what it was and that is why he was there to wake him.

father I am sorry that I had to wake you but the grate one has shown himself and is calling for the elders he has sent me to get you he is not in a good mood or he would come but his body has taken a beating from Lord Voldemort his powers have gone out of control he is holding them back till you can move him to a more safe place I am not powerful to move him

You have done good it was for told that he would be coming but it did not tell me when and what powers that he holds have you found anything that I need to know before I go to him Angelique said to his son yes father he is a Pure Vampire he holds what we don't.

A/N Sorry my readers but I have updated this chapter 2 people but I my put chapter 3 in with this as well I have not made up my mind yet on what I am going to do yet So if you have any ideas that I can better improve tell me I like all ideas also please reviews are always nice.


End file.
